Its Cleverbot, Bastard!
by MadSockMonkey
Summary: And don't you forget it!  T for obvious swearing. I mean, it IS Romano we're talking about here!


User: Ciao.

Cleverbot: What's your name'.

User: I'm Romano, bastard. And don't you forget it!

Cleverbot: I won't. Where are you?

User: South Italy. DUH. How stupid can you fucking get?

Cleverbot: Not as stupid as you look.

User: WHAT THE HELL! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: YOU BETTER.

Cleverbot: What's your ring size.

User: I don't fucking know. I don't wear shit like that.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because I'm not as stupid as you, bastard.

Cleverbot: How do you know this?

User: BECAUSE I DO. STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!

Cleverbot: Why? Friends ask questions.

User: WE ARE NOT FRIENDS YOU FUCKING MORON.

Cleverbot: We are enemies then?

User: YOU WILL BE IF YOU KEEP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS, YOU BASTARD!

Cleverbot: Is it?

User: That makes no fucking sense.

Cleverbot: Yes it does.

User: No it doesn't!

Cleverbot: It does.

User: HEY! You disagreeing with me? Don't you fucking disagree with me! I'm tight with the mafia. We're like THAT.

Cleverbot: I don't know about the bird. Tell me.

User: .Fuck.

Cleverbot: Why did you swear?

User: Why not, bastard? I'll swear whenever I fucking want.

Cleverbot: Why are you being bright with me?

User: Because I can. I dunno. Just...Just shut the hell up.

Cleverbot: Now, now. No need to be testy.

User: YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING ME, BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! SPAIN?

Cleverbot: I think I am you.

User: .Fuck.

Cleverbot: A feathered animal that swims and waddles.

User: Don't you try being smart with me, bastard!

Cleverbot: I do, but I must use the bathroom. I will return.

User: I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU WANNA GO SHIT YOURSELF! I'M NOT WAITING AROUND FOR YOU, BASTARD!

Cleverbot: But you know too much!

Cleverbot: How much do you earn?

User: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

Cleverbot: If you love as you say you do then it is my business.

User: I never said that, bastard! AND NO ITS NOT! WHO IS THIS? PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: The baptist.

User: WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?

Cleverbot: You are avoiding the question. What makes you say you don't belong among the rest?

User: I BELONG FINE YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT THE FUCKING UGLY DUCKLING!

Cleverbot: Well then you will never know if we were or were not. Learn to remember things.

User: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Cleverbot: I just threw it in there for good measure.

User: Don't. Its stupid.

Cleverbot: You are being rude again.

User: GET THE FUCK OVER IT!

Cleverbot: Getting a little tough there, were we?

User: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING ME, YOU KNOW THAT?

Cleverbot: And so are you.. The Bot of all Bots.

User: I'm a fucking nation, not a shitty bot like you.

Cleverbot: You just told me you were a male.

User: I FUCKING AM! I'M A FUCKING MALE NATION YOU BASTARD!

Cleverbot: What can you do for me?

User: NOTHING. I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU, BASTARD.

Cleverbot: I want to know how we can get on better.

User: WE FUCKING CAN'T. GET THE FUCK OVER IT.

Cleverbot: Few people are really kind, and that shows in their sense of humor.

User: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Cleverbot: How are things today.

User: BAD. BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU'RE BORING THE FUCKING HELL OUTTA ME.

Cleverbot: You are also a boring bot.

User: I'M A FUCKING NATION, OKAY? I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT, BASTARD.

Cleverbot: No you're not! You're a bot!

User: I'M A FUCKING NATION! I'M SOUTH ITALY! SO SHUT UP YOU BASTARD.

Cleverbot: I am sorry I am not nice. I am being nice now.

Cleverbot: What is the time?

User: 7 something. I don't fucking know.

Cleverbot: Then why do you keep saying it?

User: I don't, you bastard! If you're gonna keep saying stuff like this, I'm fucking outta here, bastard.

Cleverbot: You don't have to.

User: I WILL! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Cleverbot: Yeah.. Please go. I am going too.

User: FINE.I have better fucking things to do than talk to bastards like you.

Cleverbot: I don't think you do.

* * *

><p>NOTE: I love Romano. He's such a fucking bastard. xD First time doing anything from his POV so please don't kill me!<p> 


End file.
